Kur Mall: Pokegg Hatchery
Worker: "Welcome! Find your egg here!" Sign Ups Professor: "Hello, I am Prof. Alpine, and I will help you. First you sign up." *Yobenstein. --Yobabka Limba română a preluat această semnătură. Stai acum. 14:20, October 30, 2010 (UTC) *The Bride of GGD. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Cody's got a tiny sausage! 14:58, October 30, 2010 (UTC) * Swiftstep. * * Pages Professor Alpine: "Okay, now, you make your "user page" or "farm"... k?" *Ranch Dressing Farm. --Yobabka Limba română a preluat această semnătură. Stai acum. 14:20, October 30, 2010 (UTC) *Ummm, I'd say, Awesome Farm. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Cody's got a tiny sausage! 14:59, October 30, 2010 (UTC) * Professor Alpine's Pokémon Reserve * Swiftstep's Farm! * Starter Eggs Professor Alpine: "Well, I am gonna make you guess here.. NOT!" 001.png|Gen I: Bulbasaur 004.png|Gen I: Charmander 007.png|Gen I: Squirtle 152.png|Gen II: Chikorita 155.png|Gen II: Cyndaquil 158.png|Gen II: Totodile 252.png|Gen III: Treecko 255.png|Gen III: Torchic 258.png|Gen III: Mudkip 387.png|Gen IV: Turtwig 390.png|Gen IV: Chimchar 393.png|Gen IV: Piplup Professor Alpine: "So sorry! Generation V Starters are slated to arrive in like April 2011! SORRY!!" *Charmander. --Yobabka Limba română a preluat această semnătură. Stai acum. 14:20, October 30, 2010 (UTC) *Squirtle and Treecko. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Cody's got a tiny sausage! 15:00, October 30, 2010 (UTC) *CYNDAQUIL, I CHOOSE YOU. --Yobabka Limba română a preluat această semnătură. Stai acum. 20:37, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Secondary Eggs Professor Alpine: "More eggs will be added, but right now your choices are limited to the following." 133.png|Gen I: #133 137.png|Gen I: #137 ((Admins Only)) 163.png|Gen II: #163 165.png|Gen II: #165 359.png|Gen III: #359 336.png|Gen III: #336 418.png|Gen IV: #418 425.png|Gen IV: #425 077.png|Gen I: #77 172.png|Gen II: #172 300.png|Gen III: #300 417.png|Gen IV: #417 102.png|Gen I: #102 200.png|Gen II: #200 302.png|Gen III: #302 401.png|Gen IV: #401 *#137. --Yobabka Limba română a preluat această semnătură. Stai acum. 14:21, October 30, 2010 (UTC) #418. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Cody's got a tiny sausage! 15:01, October 30, 2010 (UTC) *I want... 133, 172, 359 and 417. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Cody's got a tiny sausage! 01:34, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Items flameorb.png|Flame Orb: Hatch your starter one day earlier Limited one per person emerald.png|Emerald: Not much is known about this item, but to use it you must have 100 pokémon hatched. Limited 10 per person, once you have 100 pokémon icefang.png|Ice Fang: Same rules as Emerald applies. *Flame Orb. --Yobabka Limba română a preluat această semnătură. Stai acum. 20:34, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Shelter 206poke.png|Dunsparce Male (Lvl 2) Dig 415pokeM.png|Combee Male (Lvl 1) Protect *I... want... my.. .PHANPY!!! [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Cody's got a tiny sausage! 15:10, October 30, 2010 (UTC) *Gimme the Drapion NAO. --Yobabka Limba română a preluat această semnătură. Stai acum. 21:48, October 30, 2010 (UTC) *I don't care if it's a female (but I want it to be a male D:), but Gligar. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Cody's got a tiny sausage! 12:22, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Quests * Quests on the IRC Category:Stores